dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Questioning Beliefs
Redesign Okay, so I folded all the separate Questioning Beliefs stubs into this one, since it seemed pointless having twelve different pages for them. A few of them don't actually exist currently, but I'm sure someone can write those bits AGA 14:54, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Objection This page is full of so many flaws its misleading. Mostly due to the fact that this page hasnt taken into considration the bugs. Some of these descriptuons are mixed up and labelled under the wrong act as well. Or maybe my gake bgged and gave me the wrong cutscenes at the wrong time, thats what I mean by how flawed this may be. Problems with Merrill Act 3 The quest is started and noted in my Journal, but there is no cut scene or conversation triggered when i speak to her, neither does she have the "quest symbol" above her head. Is this a common bug? relationship is more or less neutral and, I took responsibility for her actions when the elves confronted us --Reidar666 (talk) 23:47, April 16, 2011 (UTC) You probably need more relationship points. I've noticed that these conversations won't activate if the companion is ambivalent. Merrill Act 3 I had maxed rivalry with Merrill, no romance, didn't give her the arulin'holm and took responsibility for her. When I did Friend of Foe, I got the rivalry scene ("You were right...") but also got the extra scene where she destroys the mirror. Can anyone else confirm that it's activated by relationship points, not a completed romance? Problem with Fenris - Act Two I don't know if this has happened to anyone but i completed the Fenris "Alone" quest yet his questioning beliefs quest hasn't appeared and i've already done like twenty other quests. Could i have done something wrong or possible it's just a glitch?-- (talk) 03:10, October 17, 2011 (UTC) When I tried to complete Fenris' Questioning Beliefs quest, I chose the "Not Right now" option. The quest is still active in the journal, but now when I talk to Fenris no conversation comes up. Is this a glitch or do I have to wait until a certain point before being able to complete this quest finally?Soren 4ever (talk) 17:12, September 22, 2011 (UTC) :As far as I know, this is a glitch. It doesn't make sense that you can't complete it otherwise. Xelestial (talk) 22:38, September 22, 2011 (UTC) ::Did your friendship/rivalry drop below 50 after that? If so, you may need to raise it again before you get the conversation as an option. Otherwise, it does sound like a bug. Imany (talk) 23:10, September 22, 2011 (UTC) :::I raised my rivalry more after this and played through to Act 3 and it still won't complete. I guess it is a glitch. Thanks for responding, I was just curious if anyone else experienced this. Soren 4ever (talk) 21:28, September 23, 2011 (UTC) ::::I also chose the "Not right now" option in the Act 2 Questioning Beliefs quest. It still appears in my quest log and whenever I'm in Fenris' mansion he has the arrows above his head but the dialogue won't start when I talk to him. I've since completed a Bitter Pill, given him his gift, and maxed friendship. So it must be bugged. I'm playing on PS3, if that matters. Does this mean I can't complete the romance? (talk) 01:36, August 8, 2012 (UTC)panache_ep "Questioning Beliefs" I have a relationship with Fenris, and when I talk to Isabella (after getting her the ship and meeting her in the Hanged Man) I only get 2 options "I'd like that" or "I have other commitments". I have done Fenris's quests and "Questioning Beliefs" for Act 3, inwhich I have continued the relationship with Fenris. Anyone else getting this glitch when they have a romance with Fenris, or any other romance?-- (talk) 18:39, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Anders Questioning Beliefs, Act 3 It says that during Anders' "Questioning Beliefs" quest in Act 3 that regardless, Justice will take control of him and accuse Hawke about stuff that I don't remember. I think this only happens with rivalry, if you tell Anders that it's not too late to undo whatever he did. I've done this quest with friendship relationships, and seen walkthroughs with friendship relationships, but Justice doesn't take over and yell at Hawke. Mikazuki (talk) 22:48, October 19, 2011 (UTC) :Yes, its only on rivalry path. Asherinka (talk) 10:10, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Separate Pages? Wouldn't it be better to create a separate article for each companion? It is not too convenient to navigate the page in the current state. The main page could simply have links to separate articles like Questioning Beliefs (Aveline) or Questioning Beliefs (Sebastian). Opinions? Asherinka (talk) 10:16, January 29, 2012 (UTC) :I've added a tag per your suggestion. This was more or less how it was done before, but someone merged them. I also think the pages should be split. --'D.' (talk · ) 17:01, January 29, 2012 (UTC) :Ditto here. I had a bit of trouble trying to navigate through the maze to find Fenris' bug in Act 2 to trigger romance. Separate by character or act would probably make it more navigable.--GabrielleduVent (talk) 00:10, February 15, 2012 (UTC) :I will lend my support to this endeavour. The articles should also get a general cleanup to make the sections and subsections more uniform. But I'm sure you already know that. Don't mind me, carry on. 00:20, February 15, 2012 (UTC) The article was turned into a disambiguation page. All content was moved to separate articles. Any further comments regarding individual quests should be on respective talk pages. Asherinka (talk) 14:36, February 17, 2012 (UTC)